


Netflix and Shh

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Soul Riders watch Jorflix during their nights off.





	

Some nights, the Soul Riders were given the night off from patrols. Usually, these nights fell during the Moon Cycle (as the druids called it. It was one of the politer names for that time of the month, though privately, they called it the Blood Moon). Tonight was one such night.

They were gathered in the living room of the house that Louisa lived in with her father. Her father was out somewhere, probably working or spending time with one of his friends. It gave the girls some privacy, at least.

“You don’t have many movies,” said Alex, standing at the bookcase that held exactly five DVDs. “Or are there more in your bedroom?”

“Who needs DVDs when you have a Jorflix subscription?” asked Louisa. She finished attaching her laptop to the TV, then sat down in front of the laptop and navigated to the right website.

“Exactly,” said Lisa, nudging her girlfriend aside to scroll through the website.

“Hey, go sit down, I’ll have the controls,” said Louisa, batting her away.

“Alright, I guess it is your laptop,” said Lisa. She kissed her on the cheek and then walked back to the nest of cushions and doonas that had once been a couch.

“ _Teen Wolf_?” is that the movie with the Fox guy in it?” asked Alex.

“It’s a TV show based on the movie,” said Louisa. “Want to watch that?”

“May as well,” said Alex. “What’s it like?”

“Well, the characters are all pretty hot,” said Linda. “Especially the girls.”

“Say no more,” said Alex, grinning. Louisa just hoped that Alex wouldn’t be reminded too strongly of the absent Soul Rider.

As soon as the first episode started, though, Louisa discovered that she needn’t have worried.

“That’s not how real werewolves work,” said Linda.

“Maybe not in Jorvik, anyway,” said Alex.

“There are werewolves here?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, in Epona, mostly. At least, the most famous ones are,” said Linda.

“Which family?” asked Lisa.

“The Winterwells,” said Linda.

“Seriously?” asked Louisa. “What, and the Buttergoods are vampires?” Linda nodded. “Damn, and I thought Scott was joking.”

“But then how come we haven’t seen any?” asked Lisa. “Louisa and I go there all the time. Even at night.”

“Well, the Buttergoods have something to keep them safe from the sun, and the werewolves haven’t exactly had a full moon to force them to shift,” said Alex. She went silent, becoming absorbed in the episode. She didn’t speak again until the credits rolled.

“Have you seen this before?” asked Lisa, looking at her girlfriend.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “I’m up to the third season.”

“Well, are we going to watch the next episode now or put another show on?” asked Linda.

“I want to keep watching this,” said Alex. So they did.

The next night, Lisa chose a movie on Jorflix to watch, cackling as she did.

“Do you think Junior would kill me if I showed him this?” asked Louisa after rolling her eyes at the voice-over narration.

“Yeah, once he got over his tantrum,” said Linda. “Then he’d probably lecture you about how vampires don’t really sparkle or act all broody-“

“And then he’d go brood for a while,” said Louisa, and they all laughed.

“If Scott ever tries to seduce you into letting him drink your blood, I’ll throw him off a cliff,” said Lisa.

“I know,” said Louisa, kissing her. “Thinking about that, actually, how does Bobby manage? He’s a vegetarian.”

“Well, GED guards go missing every so often,” said Alex. “And workers. And he works with CHILL so it’s probably his job to deal with the GED workers and guards.”

“And one of their other members is a former wrestler,” said Louisa. “That group doesn’t screw around, does it?”

“Hey, why don’t we make this movie more entertaining by saying which Buttergood would be which vampire?” Linda suggested. And so they did, though Louisa felt a slight pang of homesickness. This was her mother’s favourite movie, after all.

Louisa called her mother after the movie was over, while the other girls chose the next show to watch. She returned to find them watching _True Blood_.

“I guess we’re having themed nights, then,” said Louisa.

They watched _Supernatural_ the next night. After some consideration, Louisa started them off on one of the later seasons. Seeing a blonde girl die _might_ just be a little too much for Alex to handle.

“It might be a bit confusing because I’ve skipped a few seasons, but this one is my favourite,” said Louisa.

“Ah yes, the season where the shipping begins,” said Lisa. She grinned, and Louisa cuddled up close to her.

“That’s also not how vampires work,” said Linda in one episode.

“Shh,” Lisa and Louisa hissed at her.

“That’s how sirens work, though,” said Alex in another episode. Lisa and Louisa glared at her, and she shut up.

It was always a little disappointing when Elizabeth came to inform them that their Moon Cycle break was over and it was time to get back to work. But they would always have next month.


End file.
